Persistence and Magnets
by AwesomeAuror
Summary: Things never turn out the way he planned. Especially not when she was concerned. Disclaimer: A famous author is not on my birth certificate, and that includes JKR. Harry Potter is not mine.


**Persistence and Magnets**

Even when he had said goodbye; not once but countless times, he still found himself at the same place: her front door. It was like she was North and his compass made him follow her. He didn't know her power, and he doubted that she knew as well, that kept him going back to the same place.

Her beginning attempts at flirting, the way she smiled at him during meetings, how she grabbed his arm and demanded that he talked with her, or her insistence that he walked her home – had not gone unnoticed by him. He obliged her almost always, his mind coming up with some excuse or another even though he knew it was wrong. When she progressed further – trying to kiss him or asking for a date, bold as always – he turned her down politely. There was no way that was happening. He made real excuses this time not to see her, and did well on his resolve. Although looking back on it, would he have kept away if he knew where they'd end up?

When she became depressed and listless and tired, he convinced himself that it was not his fault. Times were getting harder on everyone. When she lost weight and became forgetful, he told himself that the others' accusing and pleading looks were figments of his imagination. The fact that she couldn't change her appearance was not because he refused to talk to her. He was older and poorer and more dangerous than any man who wished to be involved with her should be. Just because his heart stopped beating when she was near, or the way that she kept appearing in his dreams, meant nothing. He could lie to himself and his heart everyday, yet there was no reason she had to be a part of that.

That horrid day when their leader fell shocked both their senses. Although always brave and outspoken, she called him out on his deepest dreams and worst fears. In front of a crowd, nonetheless. She shook him and stormed out before tears overcame her shattering composure. When she departed the room, he felt a piece of himself go with her. It was hard enough not to listen to her plea, but it was downright miserable and insulting to be told so by someone else. Following her was easy, as she made no attempt to conceal her getaway and present location. When he caught up with her, they talked by the lake with the crescent of the moon shining down on their stationary forms. Putting his arms around her and stroking her hair felt natural. Giving in to the simple temptations they both desired he was ever wary and hesitant. Fracturing his beliefs on right and wrong, they moved forward.

Happiness could only describe partially what he felt; the dark gloom that surrounded their days kept pressing in, making the future look dismal and gray. Bad news was a constant companion and time felt like it was speeding up and closing in. She mentioned a wedding within a week of their newfound relationship, sensing his old-fashioned beliefs and modesty. He declined, pushing her away like always. She wore him down a fortnight after the first suggestion. There was nothing to do but ask her father for his consent and find someone willing to marry the two of them. The ceremony was small, only the closest family and the fewest friends in attendance. Married life was the same as before for each, (seeing as they both lived with her parents, for safety, convenience and practical reasons) the only difference was sharing of a room and new physical activities. Still, he was slightly distant, always ready to take flight.

When she announced her "exciting" news, he stayed long enough to tell her he was sorry and mistaken. He was needed elsewhere, his deceased best friend's son needed his guidance, and it would eventually help make the world a better place for the two, _three_ of them to live in. With his half-hearted lies trying to conceal his fear and disgust with himself, he assured that she would be safe. Leaving was harder this time; before she had a piece of his heart and soul, but now she it was entirely hers. Logic and reason, however misguided, was the only thing that kept him away. Offering the boy and his friends advice seemed easier than facing her and his regrets and hopes. He'd keep her safe, as well as he best friend's kid and his ex-students. When the teenagers refused and yelled at him for leaving her, he wasn't surprised. It didn't take long for the magnets to pull him closer until he was standing at their place of residence. Looking back on it, he didn't know how he got there, just that it felt right and each step was easier than the last. Seeing her, no matter how angry and upset she was, made his heart feel light. Getting onto his knees and taking her hands and begging for forgiveness was simple. He would to it a million times if it made her happy. He would travel to the end of the world and back to see her smile again. The balance that they held was restored and the magnets were together again. He didn't feel that tug on his soul and the future looked brighter. Sure, life was going to be hard, neither of them was ready to raise a child, much less in these conditions, and the prospect of a final battle was clearer with each passing day. They couldn't leave the house without fear of attack or death, and they had already lost so many, including those closest to them. Still, the bond never lessened and the force that bound them together never weakened.

Looking back on where they ended up, he would have gone with his feelings as soon as they made themselves present. Even though their bodies are no longer alive, their souls remain in the child whom they love – their son.


End file.
